1. Field
This disclosure relates to the field of communications, and in particular to a transmission control method and apparatus for network services and a controller.
2. Description of the Related Art
Currently, although new types of network services emerge in an endless stream, requirements of quality of services (QoSs) of different network services, such as a data throughput, latency, and a bit error rate, etc., are different. Taking a cloud calculation center as an example, a throughput required by a service of large-scale data backup may be as high as several thousands of Gb/s, and the backup service is less sensitive to latency; and on the contrary, a throughput required by coordination calculation between servers may be less than 1 Gb/s, but the coordination calculation has a very high requirement on the latency.
In order to deal with different requirements on data throughput, Google and Cisco proposed the concept of the FlexEthernet, which supports to slice and map a network service of very large data throughput onto multiple physical ports (multiple sub-MAC streams) or to combine and map multiple network services of small throughput onto one physical port (one MAC stream).
It should be noted that the above description of the background is merely provided for clear and complete explanation of this disclosure and for easy understanding by those skilled in the art. And it should not be understood that the above technical solution is known to those skilled in the art as it is described in the background of this disclosure.